


Hearts of Fire

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Death, Emperor Hux, Last Kiss, M/M, Suicide, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendol would make a fine Emperor, they all knew it, so long as the transition went smoothly, given what was about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For the kiss meme, prompt 20 -"Kisses because everything hurts right now including being loved by  
> you but you’re also the only thing that makes it feel better"

Kylo stared blankly at the administrator as the nervous man went over the last details for the transfer of power. Brendol would make a fine Emperor, they all knew it, so long as the transition went smoothly, given what was about to happen. Kylo had known about it for two weeks now. When he'd first seen the idea forming in Hux' mind he'd wrestled with his conscience and the selfish desire to push his lover onto a different path. But this was the right choice. He knew it in his soul. The Force told him so. 

The man was struggling to maintain eye contact with Hux whilst also ignoring the impropriety of the Knight's long fingers winding through the greying ginger hair. The two most powerful men in the galaxy had long since given up their inhibitions. If Hux was most comfortable with his head of Kylo's knee, then that's where it would be, official meeting or no. 

At last the man wound down, timidly proffering the sheaf of documents to be signed. As Hux added his angular Aurebesh mark to the final page Kylo made eye contact with the administrator. In fifteen minutes he would remember a personal item left in these rooms and feel compelling to return. 

Creaking, the heavy double doors closed at last, leaving Hux and his Knight in privacy for the first time in days. Leaning forward Kylo ran both his hands along those beloved cheekbones, ghosting along Hux' neck to end their journey to rest over his heart. Pressing feather light kisses to his lover's lips, Kylo did his best to push away the Force and all it told him about the heart beneath his fingers. He knew it all too well, he did not need to be reminded now. 

"Will you lay by my side, my Knight Protector?" Hux murmured between kisses. Not trusting himself to speak Kylo nodded. Giving one last lingering kiss, he gently lowered Hux' head to the mattress and slipped around to fit his body along side the redhead.

Pressed chest to chest the beating of that other heart was clear in his mind. To block it, and the slow scrabble of fingers at his belt, Kylo returned to kissing every millimetre of those plush lips. Every moment dragged for a million years, every touch was the forming of a new galaxy. And yet they did not last long enough.

There was the cold press of metal against his ribs and the chill of tears against his cheeks. He wrapped his hand over that of his Emperor, ensuring the alignment of the object between them. Opening his eyes and meeting that turquoise gaze, Kylo was filled with love and melancholy. But never fear. Whatever they did Hux had never felt fear with Kylo by his side. 

Picturing the coronation of their precious son, together they depressed the ignition on Kylo's lightsaber, the one he'd owned when first they became lovers. There was a searing pain in the Knight's thigh as the main blade ignited. He'd managed to angle it to touch only him. The crossguards flared and Kylo was briefly thankful that he'd arranged them correctly. Two hearts- one healthy but despairing, the other failing but resolute- were pierced at the same moment. No long drawn out undignified death for Emperor Ayden Hux, no suffering and slow decline. Just the embrace of his most beloved Knight and the peace of knowing that he does not go alone.

In ten minutes the administrator will return and find their bodies, their hearts replaced by fire. In thirty minutes Brendol will be told of his father's death and accept the throne. A thousand years of peace will follow. The Emperor and his Knight Protector will be buried together in the same tomb, as inseparable in death as their were in life.


End file.
